


Complicated

by GoodJanet



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Kissing, Mentor/Protégé, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy to get caught up in Don Draper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

As if being stuck at McCann wasn't difficult enough, as if losing Joan wasn't strange enough, as if lying to herself that things were okay wasn't awful enough, now she has these feelings to cope with. Feelings she hasn't felt since the night they slept in the office together or maybe since Burger Chef... 

Peggy has been told that she is sweet and kind, quick witted and sharp that she supposes she shouldn’t find her admiration or worry for Don to be out of place. They’re cut from a similar cloth. She's one of the few people she knows he can rely on, and that is a severely short list.

The kiss they share is unexpected though. Unexpected, but pleasant. Soft. Tender. It fills her with hope for new things. Hope that she will feel love again, and maybe he will too. 

“Wanna continue this somewhere else?” Don asks.

It shakes her. Sleeping with Pete or Duck or Ted was bad enough; she doesn't need another affair on top of it. Guilt sits in her stomach like a stone.

“We can't. This isn't a good idea.”

Don frowns.

“You sure?”

Peggy sighs.

“It's complicated...”

It's always complicated, but he understands.


End file.
